Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by Kate28
Summary: CJ and Hoynes get to see another side of each other


Good Thing Come to Those Who Wait  
  
Author: Kate  
  
Characters: CJ/Hoynes Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly the characters are not mine and never will be.  
  
Spoilers: The Long Goodbye  
  
Feedback: Would love it  
  
Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfic so please let me know what you think  
  
She looked down at the stick - sure enough two lines just like the last four sticks. Oh god she was pregnant. Suddenly her legs gave way and she sank to the tiled floor of the bathroom. What the hell was she going to do?  
  
A baby. She'd always wanted to have a baby but it was just another of the dreams she had given up on over the last five years. This would be her last chance to have a child she thought to herself. She was 42 years old and this baby hadn't been planned but maybe she should look on it as a gift.  
  
Was she seriously considering having a baby? Alone. She would have to give up the job she loved, the job she had worked all her life for. She needed to think about this more she thought as she lowered her hand to cover her abdomen. Wow a baby!  
  
Before the anxiety and sheer terror completely consumed her she became aware of her cell phone ringing.  
  
"Yeah" she said in a voice she knew was hers but didn't sound like her  
  
"CJ?" Toby asked  
  
"Yeah it's me what's up?  
  
"There's been a plane crash in Texas - the vice Presidents brother was on it"  
  
"I'll be right in" she collected herself OK so she was pregnant she was a capable woman she could deal with it - later. Right now she needed to get her head around the plane crash.  
  
Surprisingly it wasn't her impending motherhood that consumed her thoughts as she drove to the White House it was John Hoynes and what he must be going through right now. Very surprising, considering they could barely contain their dislike for each other.  
  
Once inside the White House she quickly moved into Press Secretary mode, providing the press corps with information as it came to hand. Four hours later she finally sat down behind her desk and put her head in her hands and began to cry. Her last briefing she had had to stand there and tell the nation that the Vice President had not only just lost his brother but also his sister in law, his five year old nephew and his six month old niece. She had barely been able to hold back the tears as she spoke of the six month old baby.  
  
Instinctively she moved her hand over her abdomen. Any thoughts she may have had of not keeping this child were gone after tonight. Tonight she had seen a glimpse of how precious life is. Ok so this child wasn't conceived in love - if she was honest it was conceived during comfort sex with her high schools 'bad boy' but it was a baby - her baby and she was going to keep it. As she made the decision the awful knot in the pit of her stomach began to unravel.  
  
There were many other things she would have to decide regarding her job and where she would live and how she would support herself and a baby but all that could wait for the moment. Tonight she was just going to revel at the fact she had a new life growing inside her.  
  
Josh knocked on the door frame.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey" she responded tiredly  
  
"You OK?  
  
"Yeah just tired. It's been a long night"  
  
"And it's not over yet I'm afraid. We need you to go and see Hoynes" he said carefully  
  
"Hoynes? Why?"  
  
Josh just stared at her. It took a minute before the reality sank in.  
  
"Oh my god we are going to use this to our advantage aren't we?" almost sickened by the thought. She had been forced to do a number of things she found morally repugnant but this one was the worst yet.  
  
"It is an opportunity to put a human face on the Bartlett administration - show that we are human and tragedy hits us too" Josh said very quietly.  
  
"No NO I absolutely will not exploit this mans pain - I don't care how much we don't like him or his politics I will not do this" she said forcefully.  
  
"CJ THIS is your job" Josh replied equally as forcefully.  
  
CJ sighed. She was too exhausted to battle with Josh knowing she would lose because if she didn't go and see Hoynes they would send someone else and at least she knew she could approach him with compassion.  
  
An hour later  
  
CJ was shocked at the sight of the Vice President as she walked into the living room of the Observatory. The man had visibly aged in the last few hours and it made her realise how little they all really knew of him. It was obvious he had been close to his brother and his family by his ravaged appearance.  
  
He was sitting forward on the lounge with his hands cradling his head, staring at a large glass of scotch.  
  
"CJ I'm really not up for one of your chewing outs tonight. I have just lost my entire family and I really can't deal with any minor political skirmish I have supposedly caused"  
  
"Sir I am so sorry for your loss" She couldn't do it. She could not ask this man to get up in front of millions of people and share his grief just to score a few political points "I'm sorry sir I shouldn't have come I just wanted express my condolences at your loss and let you know if there is anything I can do please just ask"  
  
Something in her tone made the Vice President look at her. "You actually mean that don't you?" he asked really looking at her for the first time. She was actually attractive he thought. Most of the time he thought she was a cold bitch but he guessed that came from the fact that he usually only saw her when they sent her to bitch slap him around for overstepping his boundaries.  
  
"Of course I mean it sir" she said sincerely. This was a human being in pain did he honestly think she was that callous.  
  
"I've never wanted a drink as much as I want one right now" he confided "I've been sitting here staring at the same glass of scotch for over an hour"  
  
"Sir" but before she could continue he cut her off.  
  
"God call me John. Calling me sir would indicate that I have some kind of power but I don't not really because I am just John and John couldn't do anything to save them" as he finished speaking he leant forward and picked up a photo and handed it to CJ.  
  
"This is them. My only family and now they are all gone". He turned to CJ "Do you know how humbling it is to know you have no family in this world - no one you can count on just to love you for being who you are and not want anything in return".  
  
CJ was becoming a bit uncomfortable with the conversation aside from the fact that she wasn't good at dealing with other peoples emotions she didn't even like this man - yes if she were honest with herself she found him attractive but she also found him rude, arrogant, over-bearing and the list could go on. Yet tonight she found him human and she liked this side of him.  
  
She fingered the photograph transfixed by the smiling baby. "She was a beautiful baby"  
  
"Yes she was. They were so lucky. I would give all this up in an instant" he said waving his arm around to indicate the house "to have what my brother had. I don't think he had any idea how much I envied him his family"  
  
CJ was shocked by his admission. She would have assumed the pursuit of the presidency would come before all else for John Hoynes. To admit he valued family over career made her wonder in how many other ways she had misjudged this man.  
  
With the admission John seemed to snap out of his grief to shut it away for a more personal time. He stood grabbing the glass of scotch and handing it to CJ "Can you get rid of this for me and the bottle that is in the kitchen - David would be so disappointed in me if I had a drink"  
  
CJ did as he asked "I should really be going now. You should try and get some sleep the press are going to be hounding you tomorrow"  
  
At the mention of the press he looked at her "that was why you came wasn't it? They want to spin this somehow and they sent you to talk to me"  
  
"Yes" she admitted quietly  
  
He couldn't believe these people. They wanted to score points so badly they would use this tragedy. He was furious. He noticed CJ was putting on her coat getting ready to leave and it hit him. They may have sent her to cajole him into talking to the press but she hadn't done it. She had intended to leave before he realised why she had been sent there.  
  
"CJ - don't go. I really don't want to be alone just yet. Could you..could you maybe stay and just talk with me a while?" he questioned nervously.  
  
CJ knew how much his asking her to stay cost him. This was a man that didn't like to be vulnerable. "Of course if you're sure. I mean is there a friend or someone close to you you 'd rather talk to tonight?" The man had never tried to hide his dislike for her. The fact that he wanted her to stay un-nerved her a little but she knew if he wanted her to she would stay.  
  
"No CJ, believe me I'm as surprised about this as you are, but I think I would like you to stay if you don't mind"  
  
CJ took off her coat and sat next to the Vice President. "Do you have any other photos?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
John Hoynes couldn't believe he was laughing. They had spent the last two hours looking at photos of John with his family. He told her the stories behind some of the photos and she told him anecdotes of her life, particularly the mischief she and her brothers used to get up to. And somewhere during those two hours CJ Cregg and John Hoynes went from being adversaries to being friends.  
  
It was nearly 5am when CJ got up to leave. She had enjoyed this mans company far more than she expected to and he didn't look nearly as morose as when she had first arrived. She knew the grief would be with him for a long time to come but she liked to think she had helped him just a little tonight.  
  
As John helped her on with her coat she felt a slight twinge low in her stomach and mentally thought she will have to be careful about how she twisted her body in future.  
  
John held onto her hands after helping her into her coat "CJ I want to thank you for being here tonight, instead of wallowing in my grief you have helped me remember the good times we all had and I just want you to know I really appreciate it". After he spoke he leaned in and lightly brushed his lips across her cheek.  
  
CJ felt a tingle go through her as he kissed her and noticed that he still hadn't let go of her hands and as he pulled back they stared at each other trying to gauge what the other was thinking. Before either of them knew what was happening some magnetic force was pulling them together and their lips gently and hesitantly met.  
  
She was melting. No man had ever kissed her like this. There was so much emotion behind this kiss and she knew instinctively this wasn't a just a comfort thing. She reluctantly pulled away but held his gaze "Wow" she breathed.  
  
"Yeah wow - I don't know what to say to you" he said still staring into the depths of her soul.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. It was a comfort thing" she lied. Her emotions churning in her stomach to the point where they were causing her physical pain "Just forget about it, it won't happen again" she said without conviction.  
  
"That's just it CJ I don't think I will ever forget about it and I would very much like for it to happen again"  
  
Before CJ could respond she gasped and clutched her stomach. The pain was unbearable and before she could collapse on the floor John grabbed her and carried her to a bedroom at the same time yelling for his aide to call a doctor.  
  
Forty minutes later as John paced outside the bedroom door the doctor confirmed CJ had suffered a miscarriage.  
  
Tears slid down CJ's cheeks as he gently explained that as she had only been six weeks pregnant she probably wouldn't need a curettage, that she just needed to rest in bed for the day and not overdo it for the next week or so.  
  
He patted her hand before he left the room. As he opened the door she caught sight of Johns concerned face and signalled for him to come in. He immediately noticed she had been crying and knew it couldn't be good news.  
  
"Sit down John I need to tell you what happened" CJ said mentally steeling herself for what she had to say.  
  
"CJ you don't have to tell me anything. All the doctor said was that you were to stay here in bed for the day and take it easy. He didn't tell me why and he won't tell anyone else. I'm just saying you don't have to tell me anything but I'm here to listen if you want to tell me"  
  
She looked into his eyes only to see sympathy and compassion. "I want to tell you" she said simply.  
  
John sat down beside her on the bed and held her hand. The irony of the situation didn't escape CJ. Last night she had been the one comforting him in his loss and now here he was comforting her.  
  
As she began to speak the floodgates opened and all the emotions CJ had been holding in over the last few weeks came spilling out. She told him of her trip to Ohio and her fathers disease and how hard it was to see him like that. She told him how she had slept with Marco and acknowledged that it was a mistake and then how she yesterday when she found out she was pregnant she'd been shocked but knew she had wanted the baby very badly even though it would mean giving up her job. John held her as she sobbed about how this had been her last chance to be a mother and until yesterday she hadn't realised how badly she wanted that,  
  
John sat there stroking her hair. Once she finished speaking she had sobbed into his chest until she fell asleep. He was staring into space thinking about how right it felt to hold CJ this way and to comfort her. He couldn't believe that a mere twenty four hours ago he had thought this woman was a soulless bitch. Admittedly they had spent an emotion charged twelve hours together but that kiss had sent him into a spin. He'd kissed his fair share of women before - sure none recently - but none had ever touched his soul the way this woman had.  
  
He suddenly realised she would be due at work soon and reached for the phone dialling Leo McGarrys office while continuing to stroke her hair.  
  
"Leo McGarry" he answered in his usual gruff manner  
  
"Leo, John Hoynes here".  
  
"John what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well for a start you can forget any ideas you may have of exploiting the deaths of my family for political gain. CJ came over to do your dirty work and the answer is no. I would express my utter repugnance that even you would sink this low but that is not actually why I called. CJ came down with a bout of food poisoning while she was here last night and the doctor said she should stay put for the day and take it easy for the rest of the week. I'll go and make a statement to the press as they are camped out on my doorstep otherwise they'll read something sordid into her being here"  
  
"Thanks John - is CJ ok? John was pleased that his first concern was for CJ and not what this could look like to the press.  
  
"She'll be fine, probably just a bit fragile for a while" his tone softened marginally.  
  
"Listen I'm really sorry for your loss and for the record you're right, what we tried to get CJ to do last night was wrong and I apologise. She did try to tell us but once again we wouldn't listen. Take care of her ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will. Bye Leo"  
  
The whole time he had been on the phone he had continued to rhythmically stroke CJ's hair and hadn't noticed she'd had woken up.  
  
"Thanks" she said quietly as he smiled down at her. "Food poisoning?" she questioned  
  
"I didn't think you would want the world to know about your miscarriage. I mean I just assumed you hadn't told anyone yet...maybe I should have told Leo the truth. I just thought ..God CJ I'm sorry I should have left it up to you."  
  
She smiled at him questioning what he had done "Shhh John - it's ok. I appreciate it and I'm grateful, I don't want anyone to know - there's no point now" she said sadly "and to be honest at the moment I don't think I could have thought of a plausible lie"  
  
John spent the day sitting next to CJ on the bed. He did a small amount of work and organised the funerals for his family while watching CJ sleep intermittently and holding her when she cried. Just as she held him as he organised the funerals. They shared their grief and that night as CJ was driven home he accompanied her holding her hand knowing he had found a friend in CJ and hoping that it might be a whole lot more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CJ felt like everyone was looking at her as she walked through the communications bullpen the next day. A couple of the assistants asked how she was feeling. She was running late and didn't really have time to ponder on the strange feeling in the air. Carol handed her her messages, asked how she was feeling and mentioned there had been a delivery for her that morning.  
  
As she walked into her office she realised what all the smirking in the outer office had been about. Sitting on her desk must have been three dozen long stemmed red roses. She'd received roses before but these were truly magnificent. As she leant forward to smell them she noticed an envelope tucked into the roses. She opened it carefully.  
  
CJ  
  
I hope these bring a smile to your beautiful face. We've both been through a lot in the last couple of days and I like to think it has made us friends. You managed to get me to smile and laugh at a time you were going through what I can imagine was one of the worst experiences of you're life and that makes you a very special lady who I would like to get to know better.  
  
I am flying to Texas this afternoon for the funerals tomorrow and will be there over the weekend but I would like to have dinner with you when I return.  
  
I'll be thinking of you.  
  
John  
  
CJ re-read the note three times and made a decision.  
  
"Carol get Leo on the phone for me?"  
  
A few seconds later CJ heard Leo's voice come on the line. "CJ good to have you back. Are you ok or do you need more time?" he'd always had a soft spot for the Press Secretary even though he didn't always show it.  
  
"I'm alright just a bit weak. I was wondering though if it would be ok if I didn't come in this weekend?" a plan forming in her head.  
  
"You know in a normal job that would be a ridiculous question don't you?" he laughed "CJ even we are allowed the odd weekend off. I'm sure Henry can handle anything that may crop up"  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you at staff".  
  
As soon as she hung up from Leo CJ rang and booked herself on the last flight to Texas on Friday afternoon. She knew she couldn't go to the funerals as much as she wanted to be there for him but it would open their relationship up to public scrutiny neither of them were ready for.  
  
She then rang Mike, the head of Johns security detail, to let him know what her plans were and she gratefully accepted when he offered to send a car to meet her at the airport. Mike agreed not to tell the Vice President of her plans because she wanted to surprise him.. She also didn't believe she could actually pull it off without there being some crisis she would have to stay in town for.  
  
The next two days passed in a blur for CJ. She was still weak from the miscarriage and was trying desperately not to think of the baby she would never have. Every time she let herself think of the baby she began to cry. Mostly she thought about it at night when she was alone and couldn't sleep. John had rung on Thursday night to see how she was holding up. She was amazed that the day before the funerals of his family his thoughts were of her. She had begun to give him her standard 'I'm fine' line that she had been using all day and then realised she could actually tell him the truth.  
  
That 's why it was so important to her to be there for him on Friday night and amazingly she actually managed to get away from work on time and breathed a huge sigh of relief as she boarded the plane.  
  
True to his word Mike's car was there to pick her up and take her straight to the ranch. She was cleared through security and driven around the back of the house away from the prying lenses of any media still around from the funerals.  
  
She knocked on the study door, only to hear a muffled "I told you Marie I'm not hungry"  
  
CJ entered the room "And I'm not Marie. I'm guessing you need a friend more than food at the moment"  
  
"CJ?" he looked at her as though she may be some kind of apparition.  
  
"I saw you on CNN at the funerals and thought you might want to talk or cry or you know whatever.." She could here the anxiety and insecurity in her voice - maybe he wanted to be alone and it was only a few days ago they couldn't bear to be in the same room together. Her self doubt made her think coming here was a huge mistake "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come - I'll get Mike to organise someone to take me to a hotel" she said as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"No!" he almost shouted "I mean I would really like you to stay. Believe it or not I was actually sitting here thinking about you - feeling guilty that you were consuming my thoughts and not David, Sarah and the kids" she moved towards him and sat on the couch as his arm draped around her shoulder. It was an intimate way to be sitting with someone yet it seemed so natural to be here with him like this. "God CJ it was awful. I managed to keep it together until I saw the baby's coffin and all I could think about was how she hadn't had a chance at life and then I started to think about your baby and it hadn't had a chance either and it all just overwhelmed me"  
  
CJ rested her head on John's shoulder and gently stroked his chest with her hand as he spoke. She didn't want to interrupt him as she knew he needed to talk and sensed she was the only person he was opening up to at the moment - if ever.  
  
"It started me thinking though - I want a family. And I want it more than being president. I mean what woman in her right mind would put up with media and security details and never having a moments privacy"  
  
Without thinking about it CJ sighed "Me". Johns head snapped around to look at her as she realised what she said "Oh god I didn't mean it like that..I mean.I just.it just.it sounded like you were describing my life now .oh.god I'm so embarrassed" she fumbled as she tried to hide her head in his shoulder.  
  
John laughed at her embarrassment "It's alright CJ I know what you meant but lets not abandon the other idea completely Ok?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
CJ pulled back from the kiss first. It had started as a tender coming together of two people in need of comfort but quickly deepened into a passionate kiss of would be lovers. "We can't.I can't.I'm sorry." she gasped still shaken by the ferocity of the feelings this man had stirred in her with one kiss.  
  
"No CJ I'm sorry. I rushed you I won't do it again I promise" he said feeling like a gawky teenager again.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence she interrupted him and put her hand gently on his chest "No I mean I CAN"T not that I don't want to but the doctor said."  
  
"Oh. OH!" he said when he finally understood her meaning "So that means you're not averse to the idea?"  
  
"Definitely not" she leant in and gave him a quick kiss "no I quite like the idea" she smiled "but I don't want to rush into anything. I'm feeling very..raw at the moment and I really like you and I'm very attracted to you and I'm feeling things for you I have never felt before but.I don't want to do anything to screw this up. We can't do anything for two weeks so let's make the most of it"  
  
"Two weeks. Two weeks is good. Two weeks to get to know each other without other.complications. Two weeks to decide if this is something we want to pursue. Two weeks to sort out exactly what our feeling for each other are. Yeah two weeks is definitely good"  
  
CJ leant forward and kissed his forehead "I know, two weeks of frustration" she sighed.  
  
"Yeah" he said pulling her back into his embrace "so when do you have to head home" assuming she would have to leave in the morning.  
  
"I'm booked on the last flight home on Sunday night. So we can have two whole days of frustrating togetherness" she laughed.  
  
The next morning CJ woke late with an unfamiliar weight across her middle. She looked over to see a still sleeping John snuggled up next to her. As she watched him sleep she thought about their relationship and how it was evolving. Ever since high school she had always fallen into bed with men and a relationship would sometimes follow. With John it was the complete opposite they were being forced to develop their friendship before making love and CJ realised that he was getting to know the real her not just the bits she usually allowed men to see.  
  
She had always thought there was something very vulnerable about spending the whole night in bed with a man she thought. Usually she tried to avoid it, but with John there was no vulnerability just a sense of rightness  
  
She felt his strong hard body next to her and a wave of desire swept through her. After last nights kissing there was no doubt she wanted him. And she was in no doubt as to how much he wanted her judging by the way he was pressed up against her. She was amazed at how quickly their relationship seemed to be developing  
  
"Penny for them" he said as he kissed her good morning.  
  
She laughed "I doubt anyone would pay that much for them" she turned to him "I was just trying to think of the last time I slept a whole night with a man and not made love and do you know, I don't think I ever have."  
  
He smiled at her "Well I'm glad I'm the first" he laughed "So what are we going to do today? He asked while caressing her thigh "normally I would offer swimming, horse riding, tennis, a day in bed making love - not necessarily in that order" he smiled "but I think all of those would probably be out of the question for you at the moment".  
  
"I must say, they all sound rather appealing" she teased "but yes at the moment they're all out of the question"  
  
"Well then can I interest you in breakfast in bed, lying on a sun lounge by the pool reading trashy romance novels and yours truly rubbing sun cream into you as I wait on your every need?"  
  
"Mmmm sounds tempting" she said kissing him. She had meant it to be a light hearted thankyou kiss but they both quickly let it get out of control.  
  
"I'd better see to that breakfast" John said pulling away reluctantly  
  
"Um John ?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You might want to put a robe on unless you want to scare the staff" she said looking pointedly at his obvious arousal.  
  
"I don't think a robe is going to do it. I think I'll go take a shower - a very cold one" he said smiling at her as he walked out of the room.  
  
John had been true to his word and made sure she felt pampered all day and CJ had loved it. No man had ever made her feel this special. That night as they lay in bed CJ knew she was falling in love.  
  
"I can't believe you're lying here with me like this" she murmured "you have seen me in track suit pants and no make up - no man has ever seen me like that - and you didn't run screaming into the night" she laughed but he heard the vulnerability in her voice.  
  
"I think I like you best in track suit pants and no make-up - so far" he told her honestly  
  
"So far?" she questioned  
  
"Well I'm told you look pretty spectacular in a ball gown but I'm quite looking forward to seeing you in nothing at all - so I'm just reserving my opinion until such time as I've seen all possible options" he laughed  
  
"You're an idiot you know that right?" she deadpanned as she turned to face him  
  
"Many, many, many people have told me that" he laughed "but none were as beautiful as you" he kissed her "go to sleep, you've got another big day of sunbaking ahead of you tomorrow - you'll need to be well rested for that" he laughed.  
  
CJ practically bounced into the West Wing on Monday morning.  
  
"Well a weekend off certainly did you the world of good" Carol said as she handed over a pile of messages. "Staff in five minutes"  
  
CJ was the last to arrive in Leos office "Good morning boys" she said with a broad grin on her face.  
  
"Well CJ you look like a different person to the one who left here on Friday afternoon. Maybe I need to give you a weekend off more often" Leo said  
  
"Yeah CJ you're practically glowing. You get lucky over the weekend?" Josh said in his usual crass manner.  
  
"Yeah I did but not in the way you're thinking" she told him smiling. Not even Josh could destroy her good mood today.  
  
Toby just observed his friend as she bantered with Leo and Josh. He'd never seen her like this. Josh was right she was glowing from the inside and her eyes were sparkling again like they had when they'd first taken office. Sparkling with the excitement of unknown things to come. Well, whatever it was, he was pleased.  
  
The week passed without any major crisis. CJ and John were able to have dinner together twice during the week and spoke at least once a day. They spent a relaxing weekend together working, talking and sleeping. CJ had never known a man this intimately - sure she'd had sex with men - quite a few men if she were honest - but that didn't mean she had ever really known them. John held none of himself back and neither did she, they had seen each other at their most vulnerable and didn't feel like they needed to hide any parts of themselves.  
  
They agreed it was best to keep quiet about their developing relationship for a while to see where it was headed before it became public knowledge. They both knew the minute the outside world found out about them their lives would never be the same again. ----------------------------------------------------  
  
At the end of the second week CJ was given a clean bill of health. She and John could finally make love. It had been a frustrating two weeks but now that it came to the crunch she was nervous. She knew John would never force the issue and would wait until she was ready - she was ready - over the last two weeks she had fallen in love with John Hoynes, Vice President of The United States. Maybe that was what was making her nervous - she'd never been in love before she gone to bed with a man. She needed to talk to someone, someone who understood her and could help her sort through her feelings.  
  
She looked at her watch. 11pm. John was giving a speech in New York with a dinner after. He had said he would try and call but wasn't sure what time he would be finished. She decided to call it a night and head over to Toby's. He was exactly the person to talk to about this. Next to John he knew her better than anyone and he knew all about her past relationships and had always had an opinion on why they failed. Yes she needed to let Toby in on her secret.  
  
Half an hour later a bleary eyed Toby opened his front door to CJ holding up a bottle of scotch.  
  
"Oh dear God you want to talk about your love life now? CJ it's nearly midnight and we both need to be at work tomorrow" he said as he opened the door wider to let her in.  
  
"Nice outfit you're wearing there Pokey" she laughed taking in his white T- shirt and Elmo boxer shorts.  
  
"They were a gift - from you if I recall correctly"  
  
"Ah yes I saw them an remembered your love of Sesame Street" she laughed  
  
"It's good to hear you laugh again - you've been very happy the last two weeks - so who is he and what's he done to have you running over here with a bottle of scotch?"  
  
"Do you know it's very irritating how well you know me sometimes?" she frowned at him  
  
"I also know you're serious about him"  
  
"Oh yes and just how would you know that?"  
  
"Because you bought twelve year old single malt - I only get the good stuff when you're really confused" he laughed at her.  
  
"Well smart ass you got the good stuff this time because your probably not going to like what I have to tell you my friend" she said seriously  
  
"God CJ you're not sleeping with a Republican are you?"  
  
"Please - give me credit for a little taste. No it 's not a Republican but I think you're going to wish it was" she took a deep breath "I've been seeing John Hoynes" she told him quickly waiting for him to go ballistic.  
  
"John Hoynes as in Vice President, John Hoynes?" he asked as if it truly needed clarifying who she was talking about "I thought I had to give you credit for a little taste?" he mocked "Jesus CJ - you hate him" Toby said clearly confused.  
  
"Actually that's the problem I think I love him"  
  
"Well you'd better open the scotch while I get the glasses - I think it's going to be a long night.  
  
She told Toby about the miscarriage and how their relationship had evolved without sex getting in the way and now she was confused because she thought she was in love with him but she'd never been in a relationship like this before. When she thought about her future he was in it - hell when she thought about anything he was always there lurking in the back of her mind.  
  
"Congratulations CJ you are finally having what is known as an adult relationship" he laughed "I knew when you fell you'd fall hard but John Hoynes - bloody hell now I'm going to have to be nice to him and you know how much I'm going to hate that" he kissed her forehead as he went back to bed.  
  
CJ sat there for a while thinking about everything she and Toby had talked about. But one thing kept coming back to her - she couldn't imagine a future without John in it.  
  
She grabbed her coat and keys and walked home. The first thing she noticed was her answering machine blinking rapidly at her. Eighteen messages from John each one getting a little more desperate. The last one left his hotel room number in New York and the code name he was using and told her to ring as soon as she got in.  
  
Normally she would have found this controlling but instead she was sorry she had worried him. What are you doing to me John Hoynes she thought as she dialled the number.  
  
"CJ is that you?" he answered clearly worried  
  
"Yeah - sorry I was over at Toby's and I had my cell phone off"  
  
"Over at Toby's" he said thoughtfully "you told him about us?"  
  
"Yeah - I was confused I needed to talk to someone who knew me really well" she tried not to slur her words.  
  
"You didn't want to talk to me?" he sounded pathetic even to himself and inwardly groaned. This woman had him so tied up in knots he was reliving his entire puberty again in one phone conversation.  
  
She laughed at him "As you were the source of the confusion I thought I should speak to a neutral third party"  
  
"So how did Toby react?" he asked almost wishing he could have been a fly on the wall.  
  
"Well after he questioned my taste in men he told me he had never seen me looking happier or more relaxed but mostly he's shitty that he has to be nice to you now" she laughed.  
  
He laughed as well. God even his laugh is sexy she thought. "So did he help ease the confusion or are you heading for the hills?" he asked in mock seriousness.  
  
"Yep he helped and don't worry I'm staying put. If you want me that is"  
  
"Oh yeah I want you. I don't think you have any idea of how much I want you."  
  
"Well if it's anything like how much I want you then you'd better alert the DC fire department because I have a hell of a homecoming planned for you" she said huskily.  
  
"Oh God CJ" he groaned "tomorrow night can't come soon enough"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
The next morning at work CJ was filled with a nervous excitement. By 11 o'clock, when she had accomplished practically nothing, she decided she needed to go shopping.  
  
"Hey there Pokey" she said walking into Toby's office. Toby merely grunted at her. "I need you to come shopping with me"  
  
""No " he told her firmly.  
  
"C'mon. I need a male opinion" she pouted  
  
"Haven't you pushed the boundaries of our friendship enough in the last twenty four hours?" he asked like a man who had only had three hours sleep.  
  
"Toby you know you're going to end up coming with me" she threatened "the sooner you get your coat, the sooner you can get back here".  
  
"Fine" he sighed knowing she was right. ..............  
  
"So where are we going?" he asked as they were walking down the street ten minutes later.  
  
"I told you - shopping" she announced evasively.  
  
Toby glared at her "shopping for what?" he asked her suspiciously knowing that he was not going to like her answer.  
  
"Ah here we are" CJ said stopping outside 'Lovable Lingerie"  
  
"NO! Absolutely not! No way am I going in to that shop with you!"  
  
"Toby Toby Toby. I want tonight to be really special and I need a mans opinion about what would be the ultimate in sexy lingerie" she said sweetly trying to soften him up.  
  
"CJ, its bad enough that I have to know you've been seeing Hoynes and now I have to know you're planning to seduce him tonight but I really don't want to have to know what you're wearing when you do it" he said in disgust.  
  
CJ looked at him with hurt in her eyes and said very quietly "John, his name is John, not Hoynes"  
  
Toby looked at her and for the first time realised this was serious. This relationship had the potential to either go all the way or truly break his friends heart. He just hoped John Hoynes was worthy of her because if he broke CJ's heart he might have to break John Hoynes neck. "I'm sorry - it just takes a little getting used to - that's all" he took her hand "I'm really sorry".  
  
"So you'll come in with me then and give me an honest opinion?" Toby sighed knowing he never really had a choice.  
  
Once inside CJ began to hold up a selection of teddies and bras. Toby shook his head at each of her offerings while simultaneously going bright red, trying to look inconspicuous and praying the earth would open up and swallow him whole.  
  
After ten minutes of having everything she had shown him rejected CJ finally said "Well what do you suggest I get?"  
  
Toby knew if he ever wanted this embarrassment to end and get back to the sanctity of his office he would have to answer her "Those French shortie things" he mumbled.  
  
"What?" she asked not sure if she heard him correctly.  
  
"Well you've never exactly been embarrassed about being in your underwear in front of me" he defended himself "and I always thought you looked really sexy in those soft short things" he was embarrassed by what he was revealing "you have quite outstanding legs there CJ".  
  
CJ looked up at him questioningly "Toby?" she asked quietly almost afraid of what he might tell her.  
  
Toby sighed "We've always sort of danced around our relationship - I guess we both thought we were the others back up person - you know if no one better came along we would grow old and grumpy together, but I look at you now and I see that your 'some one better' has come along and I'm really happy for you - I guess I just don't want to lose my best friend"  
  
CJ was moved by what Toby had just told her because it was true that is exactly the way she had seen their relationship. She pulled him into a tight embrace "You'll never lose me I'll always be your friend and I'll always love you but I'm 'in love' with John" she released him from her embrace "and for the record you're already old and grumpy" she laughed. "So you think John will like my legs in French knickers?"  
  
Toby groaned 'Next time Hoynes - sorry John" he corrected himself before she had a chance to glare at him "wants to complain about something I have written please remind him of what I have suffered through on his behalf".  
  
"I'll make sure he appreciates your suffering" she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. ...........  
  
That night CJ was let into The Observatory and immediately went to Johns bedroom. She thought a nice bath after his flight would be the perfect way to unwind and then she could be waiting for him on the bed. It was the perfect seduction plan.  
  
Ten minutes before she expected him home the phone beside the bed rang. CJ wasn't sure whether to answer it or not and looked around the room as if expecting someone to tell her what to do. Eventually the ringing got to her and she picked up the receiver and didn't identify herself.  
  
"CJ?" John asked  
  
"Yeah" she said breathing a sigh of relief "I wasn't sure if I should answer"  
  
"I'm sorry honey but we've developed mechanical problems - so I'm going to be late. At the moment they're saying two hours - but who knows"  
  
CJ tried to hide her disappointment knowing there was nothing either she or John could do "It's ok - we've waited this long a couple more hours won't kill us".  
  
"Speak for yourself - a couple more hours of waiting for you and I might spontaneously combust" he laughed ruefully.  
  
"Well don't do that - then you'll be no good to me at all" she laughed "see you when you get here".  
  
She went and blew out all the candles and sighed as she climbed on to the bed thinking she'd just rest her eyes until John got home. Within minutes she was sound asleep.  
  
Nearly four hours later John finally walked through his bedroom door and immediately saw CJ curled on his bed sleeping soundly. It hit him that this was what he wanted to come home to every night. This woman curled up in his bed looking as sexy as hell.  
  
John took in the scented candles and sexy lingerie and knew she had been planning to seduce him and he was at war with himself on whether to let her sleep or wake her. He was still debating when he lay down next to her after showering and putting on fresh boxers.  
  
Thankfully the decision was taken out of his hands. CJ rolled over and wrapped herself around him. "You're home" she murmured into his neck.  
  
Yes most definitely at home he thought with this wonderfully passionate woman wrapped around him  
  
"Yeah. Shh go back to sleep" he whispered slipping his arm around her to hold her closer.  
  
Her eyes flew open "I'm going to kill Toby" she fumed.  
  
Now John was confused - why the hell was she talking about Toby Zeigler?  
  
"I took Toby lingerie shopping today and he assured me you would find me irresistible in this" she said rolling onto her back and making a sweeping gesture with her hand.  
  
John laughed "Oh I definitely find you irresistible - I was trying to be a gentleman and let you sleep while wondering how the hell I was going to keep my hands off you"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"By the way I have a new favourite - this definitely surpasses track pants and no makeup". As he spoke John was tracing his finger along the lacy hem of her shorts. He could hear CJ's breathing getting heavier and feel himself getting aroused just listening to her.  
  
He leant in and kissed her tenderly. She was having none of that and kissed him back with the passion of a lifetime of waiting. John was pleased she obviously wanted this as much as he did.  
  
Johns hand was gently caressing CJ's thigh and torso as she kissed him. They broke apart only long enough for CJ to remove her camisole top. John groaned as he saw her pert, rosy nipples for the first time. He immediately bent and took one in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue until it was pebble hard. CJ gasped as the cool air hit it when he moved his attention to her other breast.  
  
CJ was beyond doing or saying anything and as he sucked at her nipple he slipped one finger under the hem of her satin shorts and found her wet and so ready for him. She arched back wanting that finger inside her - wanting him inside her. But John was determined to prolong her pleasure for as long as he could. He'd waited a long time for this and he wanted to make it the most amazing experience of her life.  
  
She gasped as he slowly slipped his finger inside her and began the most exquisite delicate stroking she had ever felt. The muscles in the pit of her stomach began to tighten an she could feel herself getting wetter with each stroke. When she noticed he was withdrawing his finger completely and she let out a little moan of protest.  
  
"Shh" he whispered in her ear "I promise you I'm going to drive you wild tonight" and as he said this he began to fulfil his promise moving his finger to her clit and began stroking the sensitive, throbbing flesh until she was on the brink of an explosive orgasm.  
  
He then slipped two fingers back inside her this time stroking her in a circular motion. CJ thought she was going to die. No man had ever bought her this close and kept her there for this long. Just when she thought she could bear it no longer he slipped those magic fingers out of her and began working her clit again until she began bucking uncontrollably against his hand and the whole time he continued stroking her to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could.  
  
CJ was breathing hard and blood was rushing to her head and causing her whole body to throb with the aftermath of the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Never had she experienced anything like that - what John had just done to her redefined spectacular sex.  
  
"Wow..I've never..that was...wow" she gasped unable to think coherently.  
  
"Well I've done the impossible - I've rendered the White House Press Secretary speechless" he laughed.  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that comment" CJ laughed her breathing still not quite back to normal and before he knew what was happening she had removed her wet shorts and rolled John over so she was straddling him. John didn't think he could get any harder but when CJ pinned his arms above his head and positioned her nipple just out of reach of his mouth he was so excited he thought he would come before he even got inside her.  
  
CJ lowered the nipple to his mouth and allowed him a quick taste, she then offered him the other one briefly before trailing soft kisses down his torso. Just when he thought he could bear it no longer she moved up him, kissed him deeply and whispered in his ear huskily "I want to feel you inside me". She positioned herself so that his rock hard shaft was just caressing her entrance. He tried to thrust upwards wanting to bury himself in her.  
  
"Not quite yet" she breathed in his ear making John realise she was just as close to losing control as he was. She began to move so that his penis was simultaneously rubbing against her clit and across her entrance. She was so wet and ready for him that he slid easily intensifying her pleasure until she was on the brink of her second orgasm.  
  
John could bear this exquisite torture no more. He rolled her over and slowly eased himself inside her, inch by glorious inch allowing her to adjust to his size. Once he was completely sheathed inside her it took all his will power not to thrust wildly - but he knew the release, when it came, would be worth the wait. He eased out of her so slowly it was driving them both wild. Her hips were rocking against him uncontrollably wanting all of him inside her again desperately. Each time he withdrew he rocked against her clit causing her thighs to quiver uncontrollably.  
  
Then when neither could bear this erotic stimulation any further he plunged inside her and thrust over and over again until CJ bucked against him calling his name breathlessly, while her whole body throbbed with release. John could feel her contracting around his shaft which was all he needed to send him over the edge.  
  
They lay there breathing heavily - their bodies still intimately joined - gazing in wonder at each other. John was the first to recover "You know what that was - right?" CJ looked at him questioningly "that was making love" he said simply.  
  
"Yeah, it was" she agreed.  
  
After a couple more minutes of just holding each other John rolled to her side and CJ immediately missed the intimate contact.  
  
He was trailing his finger lightly over her body "I'm going to have to thank Toby" John said  
  
"What the hell are you thanking Toby for" she mocked "I'm the one who just took you to the moon and back. I don't recall seeing Toby Zeigler here when you were calling my name out at the top of your lungs every time you entered me" she laughed  
  
"I was not calling your name out at the top of my lungs - afterglow must cause you to exaggerate"  
  
"Oh you bellowed my friend - shall we get your security detail in here and asked them what they heard?"  
  
John had the good grace to blush "See what you do to me - you make me lose all control. I'm never going to be able to look my agents in the eye again am I?"  
  
"Oh I think they'd probably be proud of you Tex so I wouldn't worry too much. Besides they're probably going to hear it again real soon" she laughed "So what are you planning to thank Toby for?"  
  
"For going lingerie shopping with you - he has great taste"  
  
"Oh yeah that - well he didn't exactly come willingly - we owe him a weekend of babysitting"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Well you reaped the benefits of the shopping trip - so yeah - we"  
  
"Can't argue with that" he said looking forward to spending a weekend with CJ and two babies. "CJ?" John asked.  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"Next time you go lingerie shopping can I come instead of Toby?"  
  
CJ laughed "Oh I think that can be arranged"  
  
The next day John received a Victorias Secret catalogue with a note attached.  
  
Tex  
  
Pick out your preferences and we can discuss some purchases over dinner.  
  
Love CJ  
  
The next day a box of lingerie was delivered to CJ with a note attached  
  
CJ  
  
These are my preferences but I would like a private modelling before I make any final decisions.  
  
Love Tex.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- CJ and John found keeping their relationship a secret far easier than they expected. Their previous animosity towards each other probably helped, as well as the fact that they spent most of their time together alone at the Observatory.  
  
They had been together for just over six months and John knew he loved CJ more than anything, he wanted her as his wife and, god willing, the mother of his children. They'd never really discussed marriage, whenever they talked about the future it was always assumed they would be together but he knew marriage was something CJ had always shied away from. He also knew he wanted to commit to CJ in front of the world and had been looking at engagement rings for weeks, it would mean going public but he was ready, he just hoped CJ was too.  
  
The ring he had finally chosen was as elegant and classy as CJ was herself, a simple diamond but on closer inspection was intricate and complex just like CJ. It had been sitting in his dresser drawer for a week now just waiting for the perfect time to propose. He wanted it to be romantic and special something she would never forget, but so far he had come up with nothing and now CJ had just rung to say her deputy was sick and she would have to accompany the President to China tomorrow and would be gone for a week. John knew he had to propose before she left - he couldn't take another week of this.  
  
CJ had bought all her bags to The Observatory and planned to leave straight from there for Air Force One at 3am, she groaned just thinking about it. Not only did she have to get out of a nice warm bed at the crack of dawn but she also had to put up with the press complaining about it.  
  
Normally she didn't mind going on these trips but she sensed there was something on Johns mind and it didn't seem to matter how many opportunities she gave him to open up he remained tight lipped about whatever was bothering him. This was the first time in their relationship that she felt insecure and she was not leaving the country until they had talked.  
  
She walked into the living room purposefully "We need to talk" she announced "something has been on your mind for weeks and I'm not leaving here until you've told me what is going on".  
  
"You're right we need to have a serious talk" John sighed.  
  
CJ's stomach lurched 'a serious talk' those words had preceded nearly every break up she had ever had. He wants to break up with me was her immediate thought and she was shocked at how bereft she felt, she didn't realise what an important part of her very existence he had become. The thought of not speaking with him every day, seeing him, sleeping with him was unbearable.  
  
She lost all colour in her face and sank into the lounge her legs no longer able to support her. John knew immediately there was something wrong and when a tear trickled down her cheek he became scared. What if she wasn't ready to get married? What if he were rushing things? All his self-doubt was surfacing.  
  
CJ decided she wasn't going to let John say the words - if they were breaking up it was going to be on her terms. "It's okay John, we had fun but I want you to know that it may be hard to see you for a while but part of me will always love you and always be your friend." She stood up with as much dignity as she could manage, wanting to leave as soon as possible so she could give in to the tears she was only just holding in check.  
  
John couldn't believe what he was hearing "You want to break up with me?" he asked incredulously - boy had he read their relationship wrong - he felt like such a fool.  
  
CJ turned to him looking miserable - two escapee tears running down each cheek. "No I don't want to break up with you - you want to break up with me".  
  
"What the hell gave you that idea?" John demanded.  
  
"You - you said we need to have a serious talk - in my experience those are the words that spell the end of a relationship" she snapped back angrily not sure why he was prolonging this.  
  
"Good Lord woman! I don't want to break up with you I want to marry you!" he exclaimed and then realised what he had said. This was definitely not how he planned to propose. Before he could say another work CJ launched herself at him, covering his face in kisses and punctuating every kiss with her answer.  
  
CJ wrapped her legs around Johns waist as he carried her to the bedroom still kissing, both completely unaware of the agents trying hard not to laugh at the exchange they had just overheard and wondering if any of them would be assigned to the future Mrs Hoynes detail.  
  
As they lay together an hour later, after they had made love for the first time as an engaged couple, John retrieved her ring from his dresser. "I had planned candlelight and flowers - something very romantic to propose - not blurting it out like that but the sentiment is always going to be the same - I love you CJ, with all my heart, I want you as my wife, my partner, my best friend, the mother of my children, my first lady, I want to grow old with you - will you marry me?" he asked producing the exquisite diamond solitaire.  
  
"Oh John - when I thought you wanted to break up my world felt like it was coming to an end - I want to be with you forever." She held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
As they lay in bed cuddled together CJ kept raising her hand to inspect her ring. They agreed it would be best to keep the engagement to themselves until after CJ had returned from China so they could make a joint announcement.  
  
They fell into such a deep contented sleep that CJ didn't hear the alarm go off and only woke when one of John's security detail knocked to let her know the car had arrived. She had less than twenty minutes to get to the plane.  
  
She quickly kissed John goodbye promising to call when she arrived and raced down to the waiting car. She arrived seconds before the President and was the subject of much teasing as they boarded.  
  
Unfortunately in her rush to leave the Observatory the one thing she forgot was to remove her engagement ring.  
  
The President was going through the details of the upcoming trip and Toby was trying to get CJ's attention but she was staring off into space - her mind still at home in bed with John. She wondered when she had begun to think of the observatory as home.  
  
She was still lost in thought when Toby nudged her and passed her a note. An action the President didn't miss.  
  
"Passing notes in study hall again Toby?" the President mocked.  
  
"Sorry Sir" Toby said contritely  
  
"I don't know about your teachers but when I got caught passing notes at school they would insist on taking the note and reading it aloud" he said in his best economics professor voice.  
  
CJ still hadn't had a chance to read the note but wasn't impressed that all this attention had pulled her out of her daydreams.  
  
"Sir, I don't think CJ would appreciate that" Toby said trying to retrieve the note.  
  
"Well I'm afraid it's too late. If you and CJ want to behave like high school students you have to suffer the consequences like high school students - the note please CJ" he said holding out his hand. CJ gave it to him.  
  
"The ring?" he read. CJ immediately looked down at her left hand and realised she had forgotten to take it off. "Ah yes CJ we all must have been blind not to notice the rock sitting on your engagement finger - care to explain?"  
  
CJ didn't know what to say "Well...you see..um.."  
  
"How about I make it easy for you? I'll ask you questions and you answer them" the President said slowly.  
  
"Okay" CJ agreed knowing they weren't going to like her answers.  
  
"Who are you engaged to?"  
  
"John Hoynes" the president, Leo and Josh just stared at her for a few seconds and then burst into laughter.  
  
Josh was the first to recover "You and Toby have pulled some pretty wild practical jokes in your time - but please - CJ and John Hoynes engaged.." And with that they all started laughing again.  
  
"Uh guys" Toby said quietly seeing the rage building in CJ's face "Uh guys" he tried again this time getting their attention and rolling his eyes in CJ's direction. The minute they all saw CJ's face they all stopped laughing.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so hysterically funny about me being engaged to John" she raged "is it so far removed from the realm of possibility that we love each other and want to get married?" she continued.  
  
Josh, of course, didn't know when to keep his big mouth shut "Well yeah - you guys hate each other".  
  
"You only have yourselves to blame for this - if you hadn't sent me to him the night his family died I never would have found out what a warm and loving person he is".  
  
"Sorry CJ but with your history with the Vice President it just came as a bit of a shock that you're planning to marry him" said Leo coming over to give her a congratulatory hug.  
  
"I notice you're not looking too surprised there Toby" the President said.  
  
"Ah no sir - I've known they were serious since CJ dragged me lingerie shopping for the big seduction night - they're actually nauseatingly in love when you see them together" he said earning a slap on the arm from CJ.  
  
"So when's the big day?" the president asked.  
  
"We haven't really talked about that yet sir - but sooner rather than later".  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" the president asked sounding like a father about to get out a shotgun because someone 'knocked up' his daughter.  
  
CJ laughed "No sir but neither of us is getting any younger"  
  
They made a formal announcement the day after CJ returned - many papers alluded to their previous animosity but all treated them as a modern day love story.  
  
CJ hated having a security detail follow her wherever she went - not that the agents weren't nice but the invasion of her privacy irritated her but she knew it was something she would have to get used to. Like having the press follow her everywhere she went and the wedding planners who were turning her wedding into the social event of the year even though she and John had only given them four months to plan it.  
  
Two months before the 'fiasco' as CJ had dubbed the wedding she sat in a room with the wedding planners growing more and more irritated by the minute. If she were honest everything irritated her at the moment. She hadn't been sleeping well because since the announcement she could no longer spend the night at the Observatory. She constantly felt sick because of the lack of sleep and she didn't seem to want to eat anything.  
  
As she sat there listening to a bunch of people she didn't even know tell her that a poll came back indicating American women would like to see her in a full skirted satin gown with lace and sequins she decided she couldn't do this. She wasn't wearing something that resembled a meringue, she wasn't getting married in a church she no longer attended and she wasn't having 600 people at her wedding.  
  
She quietly stood and thanked everyone for their hard work but there wasn't going to be a wedding and walked out of the room leaving eight people wondering whether she was serious.  
  
CJ headed straight to John's office to let him know what she had just done. As she entered John stood to kiss her but took one look at her eyes and wrapped his arms around her. She had a 'take flight' look in her eyes that scared him.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I can't do wedding plans. Our wedding has turned into one big publicity event. This fiasco is so far removed from how I ever imagined I would get married - I just can't do it" she sighed with a defeated tone to her voice as she moved out of Johns embrace and sat on the sofa.  
  
"CJ" John said wanting her to look at him "if you don't want to get married we won't - it may take a bit of spinning but I want you to be happy and I want us to be together".  
  
"God - I want to marry you more than anything - the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned but I don't want all the fanfare - it's so far removed from us that it's like everyone has forgotten why we're doing this"  
  
John held CJ's hand and stroked her palm "I haven't forgotten why" he said softly. "Okay so when you imagine us getting married what do you see?"  
  
CJ sighed and thought for a moment "I see us standing barefoot on a beach, me in a sarong and you in your floral shirt and shorts, with just us, a justice of the peace and two witnesses. Something simple that is all about us promising to love each other forever and nothing to do with who we'd upset diplomatically if we didn't invite them".  
  
"Okay let's do it then"  
  
"Are you serious?" hope shined in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm serious. I'm a serious kinda guy" he said smiling at her "you organise your sarong and leave the rest up to me"  
  
"Soon?" she asked hopefully feeling like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders. Maybe after they were married she'd start to feel like herself again.  
  
"This weekend" he promised. John didn't care how they got married he just wanted CJ as his wife. The sooner he could go to bed with her every night and wake up with her every morning the better. ..............  
  
John was true to his word and made all the arrangements the next day and as he planned he knew CJ was going to have the wedding of her dreams. He even arranged with Leo to let her have a couple of days off work. Leo confided to John that he had been worried about CJ since they returned from China - she'd been pale and tired since they announced their engagement. John agreed and told Leo that was why he wanted to take her away for a couple of days. He neglected to tell Leo they were also getting married.  
  
On Friday night John picked CJ up in his limo and they were driven to a small guesthouse on Rehobeth beach. By the time they arrived CJ was so tired she just fell into bed and was in a deep sleep before John could even tell her about his plans for the next day.  
  
The next morning John had to wake her to let her know breakfast had arrived. CJ took one look at the bacon and eggs he'd ordered and ran straight to the bathroom.  
  
As he heard her throwing up John walked in, held her hair back and offered her a damp washcloth when she was finished "how long has this been going on?" he asked gently.  
  
"A couple of weeks. I've been pretty stressed since we got back from China. I think I may have picked up some kind of bug there and I'm so run down I can't seem to shake it"  
  
"CJ?" John said stroking her hair "is there any chance you might have picked up a slight case of pregnancy?" CJ's head jerked up. Obviously she hadn't thought of that possibility. "I mean there have been times when we weren't exactly careful and you've been so tired lately and now throwing up - I was just thinking it might be a possibility" he said trying to keep the excitement he was feeling out of his voice until he could gauge her reaction.  
  
CJ was thoughtful for a moment "Oh I would say it was a definite possibility. I just hadn't thought about it" CJ was willing the excitement out of her voice. She didn't want to raise either of their hopes in case they were wrong.  
  
"So is the mother of my children ready to eat yet?"  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself there Tex - I might not be" CJ said as she rubbed his arm.  
  
"I know but even if it isn't now we agreed to start trying straight away so hopefully it will be soon". He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her to her feet "think you can handle some fruit and toast?"  
  
"Sounds good. Just let me clean my teeth and I'll be right out". Once John had left the bathroom CJ looked in the mirror and put her hand over her abdomen and hoped.  
  
John had organised for CJ to spend the day being pampered at a nearby health spa while he made last minute preparations. When she arrived at the spa the first person she saw was the first Lady waiting for her.  
  
"Ma'am? What are you doing here?"  
  
"CJ it's your wedding day - please call me Abby and as for your question - that wonderful fiancé of yours said you needed a day of pampering and a witness - so of course I cleared my schedule and here I am ready willing and able to spend the day being pampered with you". Abby laughed "Jed of course is beside himself with jealousy that I can be here and not him but John explained how you wanted to avoid the fanfare and I can't say I blame you".  
  
CJ hugged Abby "I'm so glad you're here - thankyou for wanting to share this with me" CJ was so overwhelmed with emotion she was near tears. Ridiculously emotional, another symptom to add to the pregnancy symptom checklist.  
  
"Well let's go get pampered - we just need to fill out this form and then we're off to be massaged, buffed and polished" Abby laughed as she handed CJ a clipboard.  
  
CJ filled out all the personal information and then moved to the medical history section which was fine until she got to question 21. Are you pregnant? The question had CJ staring off into space for so long that Abby leant over to see which one she was stuck on.  
  
"CJ?" Abby asked getting her attention "is there something you want to share?"  
  
"What...no..I mean, I don't know...I threw up this morning and John wondered if it could be a possibility..but I don't know" CJ babbled.  
  
"Don't you want to know?" Abby asked carefully, unsure if it would be good news if she were pregnant. CJ had never seemed particularly maternal to Abby but then not many people really knew what CJ was like.  
  
"Hell yes - but I can't exactly walk into a drug store with my security detail and buy a pregnancy test - the press would sniff that out in about thirty seconds" she sighed.  
  
Abby knew she was right "Wait here" Abby instructed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Abby returned and handed CJ a box reading EPT (error proof test) CJ just sat and stared at it for a minute "How?"  
  
"I sent one of my security detail - lets just say we both owe Tim a big thankyou and probably a case of beer"  
  
"I would have loved to have seen that" CJ Laughed at the thought of the former marine going to buy a pregnancy test.  
  
"Go do the test CJ"  
  
CJ slipped the box into her bag. "Thanks for getting it for me, but I think this is something John will want to be there for".  
  
Abby smiled. "Tick the 'yes' box - we'll play it safe for today"  
  
CJ and Abby spent the day having facials, massages, manicures and pedicures, by the time they were finished they were both so relaxed they felt like they were floating on air.  
  
When they returned to the guesthouse CJ found a note from John  
  
To my beautiful bride  
  
I hope you and Abby had a lovely day. Get dressed in your wedding sarong and follow the rose petals and meet me on the beach at 6.  
  
PS Remember, no shoes  
  
All my love  
  
John  
  
CJ and Abby spent the next hour dressing and doing their makeup. CJ had decided that a sarong was probably a bit too casual even for this type of wedding. Instead she had found a simple chiffon dress with thin straps that just skimmed the curves of her body. She felt totally frivolous and sexy in the pale pink dress.  
  
At ten minutes to six Abby entered CJ room "You look stunning" she said. This was not a dress she could ever have imagined CJ wearing but it was perfect.  
  
"You look pretty good yourself Ma'am" CJ returned the compliment truthfully taking in Abby's copper coloured silk pants and sleeveless top.  
  
"Well let's go get you married"  
  
They walked downstairs and out on to the veranda, only to be met by the most beautiful sight CJ had ever seen. An aisle of rose petals had been laid for her to walk along with tiny candles either side to light her way. She walked slowly taking in the beauty and magic that the man she loved had created for her.  
  
When she reached the beach she stopped to drink in the beauty of the moonlight sparkling across the water and the circlet of candles where John was standing waiting for her wearing a new floral shirt and chinos and no shoes. Standing with him were a Justice of the peace and Toby - their other witness. All thoughts of reverence left her as she ran and launched herself at John, nearly knocking him over as she smothered his face in kisses.  
  
"I take it this type of wedding meets with your approval" John laughed  
  
"It's perfect, absolutely perfect" she said tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Well let's get married" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
CJ unwrapped herself from John long enough to walk over to Toby and kiss him on the cheek "I'm so glad you're here - I don't think I would have had the courage to fall in love with John if it weren't for your friendship".  
  
"I didn't do anything - you and John are meant to be together, anyone can see that".  
  
CJ returned to John's embrace and that was how they took their vows, barefoot in a circle of candles with the moonlight on the water and waves gently lapping at the shore; holding each other.  
  
It had been a truly wonderful wedding. CJ had enjoyed herself so much part of her didn't want the day to end. After the ceremony the photographer (who CJ hadn't even noticed until then) took a couple of formal portraits and handed John the undeveloped film before they walked back to the guesthouse where John had organised a delicious wedding dinner for the four of them. They had a wonderful time and the atmosphere had been relaxed and informal. Even Toby seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
After Abby and Toby left to go back to DC CJ and John returned to their room where John planned for them to stay for the next two days.  
  
"Thankyou for today - it was the wedding of my dreams to the man of my dreams" CJ said kissing him lightly on the lips "but I am exhausted" she said collapsing on the bed.  
  
John lay on his side next to her, tracing the line of her body with his finger, loving how much this simple action aroused her "Sweetheart - about what we talked about this morning - can you...do you think...would it be jumping the gun to see a doctor when we get back home on Tuesday?"  
  
"Way ahead of you there Tex - we have an appointment at 2pm - I rang from the health spa" she smiled at him "but Abby gave me a little present that might put us out of our misery" CJ went and retrieved the pregnancy test from her handbag and handed it to him.  
  
"You've had this all day and not done the test yet?" he asked amazed at her willpower.  
  
"If it was negative I didn't want it to spoil the wedding and I thought you'd probably want to be with me anyway"  
  
"Yeah I want to be with you" he said as began to follow her into the bathroom.  
  
CJ turned and put her hand on his chest to stop him "When I said 'with me' - I didn't mean you get to watch me pee on a stick - I think we need to keep an element of mystery in our marriage and this is one of those areas" she said laughing nervously "I'll call you when I'm done".  
  
Two minutes later CJ called him into the bathroom and she immediately moved into his strong embrace.  
  
"The box says we should have a result in less than five minutes - two lines is good" CJ couldn't help comparing this to the last time she had done a pregnancy test. This time she was filled with hopeful excitement and she knew the man holding her was feeling exactly the same. She also knew they would both be devastated if the test were negative.  
  
She looked down as the colour moved across the indicator window and sure enough there were two bold lines. She turned and looked up at John who was just staring at the stick "Hey daddy you going to say anything?" she was so happy she was crying.  
  
"I didn't think today could get any better but you have just given me the greatest gift" John leant down and kissed her - he couldn't stop kissing her.  
  
Later that night after he'd made slow and gentle love to his wife he moved his hand to cover her abdomen thinking of the life they had created growing inside her - he couldn't wait until her stomach grew and he could actually feel their child moving.  
  
He was 45 years old and in one day all his dreams had come true - it had been a long wait - but definitely worth it. "Goodnight little baby - I promise I will always make you and your mother as happy as you've made me" and as he drifted off to sleep with his hand still resting protectively over their unborn child, CJ smiled.  
  
The end 


End file.
